<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смех бывает разным by Anfisa2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969492">Смех бывает разным</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfisa2017/pseuds/Anfisa2017'>Anfisa2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfisa2017/pseuds/Anfisa2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед отъездом Кори Тейлора в морской круиз «Knotfest at Sea» (запланирован на август 2020 г). его навещают дочери.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смех бывает разным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«...Наверное, это и есть настоящий урок, <br/>который я вынес из Ватерлоо: никому не доверяй.<br/>И я выучил его настолько хорошо, что до сих пор<br/>мне бывает трудно расслабиться».<br/>(с) Кори Тейлор «Семь смертных грехов»</p><p> </p><p>Кори не знает толком, что такое доверие – кроме энциклопедического определения. Нормальные люди учатся этому в детстве, а память о его собственном хранит лишь постоянные разъезды, убогие трейлеры и побои от сожителей матери. Так что рядом попросту не было никого, кто показал бы, что это такое, поэтому он не доверяет и даже не знает, каково это – доверять. </p><p>Зато не по наслышке знает, что отчаянье и ненависть – самые мощные движущие силы на земле. После жажды жить. И этого хватает, чтобы вытащить самого себя за волосы из грязи. Но так и не унятая душевная мука продолжает сочиться отчаянием, а ненависть кровью стучит в виски, выплясывая ядовитыми пятнами перед глазами. </p><p>После второго развода Кори уже не пытается себя менять. Всё записано, всё помнится, ничего не стереть. Да забывать и не хочется. Они с Алисией пока ничего не должны друг другу, так что он просто наслаждается, пока можно. Обмены поцелуями, жаркими и жадными. Общее дыхание в темноте, разделенное на двоих. В этом не так много романтики. Зато неизменно отличный результат. </p><p>Они оба знают, ради чего она угождает ему днем и ночью, но ходят по кругу. Проходят первый, потом второй и третий… Они концентрические, эти круги. Вспоминая хищническое ликование Алисии на свадьбе, Кори едва сдерживает злорадный смех. Теперь обручальное кольцо не ключ к его деньгам, спасибо адвокатам. Разумеется, если брак без детей, что гарантирует сделанная втихую вазэктомия.    </p><p>А еще на Алисию не нужно тратить силы, ни сердечные, ни душевные – какая уж там душа, если из-за профессии для нее в приоритете сильное, роскошное тело. Чем, собственно, и привлекла к себе. Не считая желания отомстить Стефани, разумеется. </p><p>Увы, но общаться с бывшей приходиться – дочь слишком мала, чтобы ездить к нему в одиночку. И теперь они со Стефани вынужденно ведут мирную беседу, как цивилизованные люди, пока Райан ерзает у него на коленях. Даром что оперированных – мать не одергивает ее, лишь тонко улыбается ему в лицо. Сам Кори тоже улыбается, старательно глядя только на дочку. Не хочется огорчать ее напоследок натацией, и без того тошно от перспективы сплавать в морской круиз. Память услужливо подкидывает документалку «Discovery» про любовь акул к тяжелой музыке. И недавний репортаж из Барселоны об обломках катера со следами укусов. Разумеется, пассажиры числятся только пропавшими без вести. </p><p>Зато Алисия рада круизу без памяти, уже вовсю репетирует на лайнере со своими вишенками. К счастью, ему можно приехать за день до отплытия.  </p><p>Стефани тоже в курсе про круиз и его страхи. Поэтому, едва Райан убегает в туалет, следует вполне ожидаемый рассказ про туристического гида, который успешно подманивает акул на песни «AC/DC». А уж на тяжеляк «Slipknot» они точно сплывутся. </p><p>Смеясь, Кори рассыпается в благодарностях за комплимент его группе. Даже сам не ожидал, что удастся обернуть издевку Стефани шуткой, враз отогнавшей мрачные мысли. И напряжение мало-помалу отпускает, сменяясь злорадством. </p><p>Вбежавшая обратно в комнату Райан тоже начинает смеяться, вынуждая мать выдавить натужную улыбку. Не выдержав, Кори смеется громче. И не может перестать, закрывая за побагровевшей Стефани дверь. </p><p>Через полминуты трель звонка вынуждает снова подойти к двери. Уехать далеко Стефани не могла, зато что-то забыть «случайно» – вполне. Знает же, до какой степени это злит! Во рту мгновенно пересыхает, а дыхание сбивается. </p><p>Рывком распахнутая дверь не заставляет прислонившуюся к стене гостью отскочить – только чуть сдвинуться в сторону. Чему Кори до безумия рад, впуская в дом Энджи. Злость исчезает, зато глаза предательски щиплет, а поперек горла набухает ком. Дочь никак не комментирует его вспышку, аккуратно пристраивая на полу сумку и коробку сверху. После чего обнимает за плечи, попутно целуя в щеку, отчего слезы все таки текут. Сейчас за это не стыдно. Почти.  </p><p>Отстранившись первой, Энджи вытирает ему лицо надушенным платочком, отчего становится смешно. Потом порывисто вскидывает свободную ладонь, не давая ему начать извиняться, объяснять...</p><p>— Ты как? Я видела машину этой. – последнее слово дочь подчеркивает почти ругательной интонацией, но не сквернословит, не так воспитана бабушкой-учительницей. Добрым, отзывчивым человеком, спасшим ему жизнь много лет назад. В остальном раннее детство Энджи схоже с его: гулящая мать, безотцовщина, бедность. Остается только напоминать себе ночами, как сам искал и таки нашел 11-летнюю дочь – в отличии от его собственного папаши. Легко признать сыном знаменитость с мешком денег, но что насчет нищеброда? Через месяц после знакомства с Чарльзом Бонничи вопрос отпал сам собой.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, Энджи сует ему коробку в руки и сразу шмыгает в ванную. Кори невольно принюхивается, уж больно одуряюще-вкусный запах вблизи. Точно, пирог. Его любимый, ореховый. </p><p>Разжигая газ под чайником, он одновременно пихает в рот кусок пирога. С детства стремится урвать побольше и быстрее – просто на всякий случай. И отвыкнуть никак не получается.</p><p>Облизывая перепачканные сахарной пудрой пальцы, Кори тянется за уже булькающим чайником, который тут же перехватывает подоспевшая Энджи. Прикрутив газ, она заливает кофе кипятком им обоим, попутно выкладывая новости: о полученной премии, вечеринке для своих дома и прочитанной на днях книге. Кори подмечает, что пирог она почти не ест – чуть ковыряет ложкой самый маленький кусочек, на просто попробовать. Ее склонность к полноте тоже от него, как и вся внешность в целом. </p><p>На вопрос, за что дали премию, дочь ограничивается расплывчатым «за текучку». Вот так просто отмахнулась в два слова, как от назойливого знакомого. У него же слов нет. Цензурных – точно.   </p><p>Энджи не смотрит на него, обильно заправляя кофе сливками. Тиская в руках кружку, она все таки продолжает рассказ между глотками:</p><p>— Про премию я сама намекнула начальству. До меня дошло, что надо говорить вслух, чего хочешь. Чтобы получить должное, а не то, что дают окружающие. Выплатили якобы доплатой за сверхурочные. Почему-то так выгоднее с налогом на прибыль, я не вникала в подробности. </p><p>От облегчения Кори хочется поощрительно улыбнуться: сколько, сколько он их видел, молодых. Бесталанных дочерей знаменитостей, раздавленных пустыми амбициями. Келли Осборн деградировала так. И Пэрис Джексон, и многие другие. </p><p>Самому Кори легче – после колледжа Энджи на своем месте, ей нужно только хорошо управлять доходами от подаренной им недвижимости. Как оно и есть.</p><p>Повисшую тишину разбивает бряканье чашки дочери о блюдце. Чувствуя ее недоумение, Кори заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее. Похоже, теперь у него есть шанс разобраться с давно наболевшим. И унять совесть заодно. Жаль только, голос срывается – от волнения пополам с желанием убедить. </p><p>— Рад за тебя, Энджи. Как и ты результатам учебы в колледже, да?  </p><p>Судя по выражению лица, дочь была бы рада возразить, но не находится с ответом. Помолчав с полминуты, она неохотно буркает, глядя исподлобья: </p><p>— Теперь да. Спасибо. Но согласись, ты слишком давил.</p><p>Про себя Кори соглашается. Как никто, он знает, что слова могут бить сильнее любого удара, только по-своему. А еще знает, когда такой удар идет на пользу. Особенно ради блага дочери. Правда, за ругань на нее в книгах и соцсетях стыдно до сих пор. И не только ему, а всей родне. Мол, зачем было выставлять ситуацию на всеобщее обозрение, если можно просто выгнать упрямицу из дома. Все они возвращаются через годик-другой с извинениями. Были же случаи… и многозначительно окидывают его снисходительными взглядами. На это возразить нечего: Кори хорошо помнит, как ровно через полтора года приполз к прогнавшей его бабушке и поэтому молчит. В том числе о том, какого быть бездомным. И почему он никогда не поступит так с собственными детьми.     </p><p>— Давил. – все-таки решает признать Кори в слух. — Потому что ты учишься только на собственных ошибках. И только если их вогнать тебе в глотку и не дать выплюнуть. Как и я. </p><p>Выходит хлестко, сверху вниз и много грубей исходной подачи. Дочь не возражает, молча уставившись на скатерть, но легче не становится. Кори только вздыхает про себя, вспоминая собственное упрямство в юности. Сейчас оно тоже никуда не делось, просто уравновешивается жизненным опытом. Он лихорадочно пытается придумать, что сказать, когда Энджи все таки заговаривает первой: </p><p>— Мы с тобой, как в зеркале, – разводит она руками. — Все очень похоже и все наоборот. Может, поэтому ты все делаешь правильно. Про ошибки ведь правда, хоть и обидно.  </p><p>— Правда обычно вещь весьма неприятная, – замечает в ответ Кори, с легкостью впадая в менторский тон. Да, он не самый вежливый, грубоватый, резкий в общении человек, усвоил давно и накрепко. Иначе получается только в пустопорожних беседах с мимопроходящими людьми. Во всем остальном он следует привычке говорить правду – так, как ее видит. </p><p>— Зато полезная, – тут же парирует Энджи. — И вообще, я не люблю, когда врут, – она снова улыбается и Кори облегченно смеется, радуясь, что дочь не держит на него обиду. — Расскажи про себя. </p><p>Услышав про акул, которых обязательно должна приманить тяжелая музыка, Энджи снова улыбается, теперь уже с долей злобы: </p><p>— Вначале KISS заставили дурью маяться, теперь твоя группа. Притворись больным, как Пол Стенли в последний день перед концертом. Его все поняли правильно. </p><p>Энджи шутит лишь отчасти, на что Кори отвечает красноречивым взглядом. Пол Стенли может позволить себе наплевать на рекламные повинности лейблов. Наверняка они с Джином Симмонсоном согласовали так называемую «болезнь» заранее. Еще бы, ведь знаменитый глава KISS и не менее знаменитый прохиндей и пролаза своих защищает. А Клоун – нет. </p><p>Пожалуй, неплохо бы сменить тему, что Кори и делает привычным уже вопросом. Который так же смущает дочь, как и в 16 лет. Но спросить, тем не менее, нужно. </p><p>— У тебя там ничего не завелось?</p><p>— Нет, – неохотно, но не едко отвечает дочь, не отрывая взгляда от скатерти. — Стать дедом тебе пока не грозит. Если только Гриффин не постарался.</p><p>Этой шутки нервы Кори уже не выдерживают, и он, зажимая рот руками, валится на стол. Неудержимый хохот сотрясает так, что он всхлипывает и никак не может взять себя в руки. Довольная Энджи хохочет в унисон, после чего фыркает:</p><p>— Ты зря за меня волнуешься. Никакая любовь не отшибет мне мозги.</p><p>Вместо ответа Кори хлопает ладонью по столу с такой силой, что звякают чашки. Срабатывает мгновенно – Энджи резко замолкает. Кажется, она слегка испугана. Ее синие глаза настороженно смотрят в упор, словно прикидывая степень его раздражения. </p><p>Прикрыв глаза, Кори замирает. Вдох-выдох-вдох... Наконец решив, что успокоился достаточно, он начинает пояснять:</p><p>— От влюбленности страховки не купишь. Она может стать любовью, а может и не стать. Останется пустышкой, волнующей кровь, наполнившей дурманом разум – на какой-то срок, может, совсем недолгий, а потом незаметно проходит, как и не было её. Но дети могут родиться. </p><p>— Ты думал, я не в курсе? – ошарашенно откликается Энджи.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не доверяешь себе безоглядно. – парирует Кори, стараясь не вспылить снова. — Взгляд со стороны необходим. Или обожжешься. </p><p>— Как ты? </p><p>— Как я. Как твоя мать. И моя мать. И бабка. Хороша традиция?  </p><p>Энджи заливается краской и Кори чувствует, как огромное, всеобъемлющее желание защитить ее поднимается из глубины души. Он продолжает нотацию, выговаривая раздельно, как ребенку: </p><p>— Запомни, не сомневаются только идиоты, нормальные люди должны испытывать это чувство. Вопрос в том, как поступить, когда сомневаешься. </p><p>— Например? Сразу бежать к тебе за советом? – несколько кисло интересуется Энджи. — А как же «учиться на собственных ошибках» и все такое? – и тут же добавляет с улыбкой, неожиданно мягкой в таком напряженном разговоре: — Ты тоже еще молод, 46 лет для мужчины не возраст.</p><p>Кори не спорит, он знает, как его видят. Время и образ жизни съели щенячью мягкость черт, но он все еще выглядит лет на десять моложе настоящего возраста, что часто служит причиной розыгрышей и большого веселья. Время и удача оставили ему способность смеяться и вызывать смех, даже если обстоятельства к этому не располагают. Они многое ему оставили, а главное – музыку. Способность творить ее и идти за ней. </p><p>Вернув улыбку дочери, Кори начинает убирать со стола: сам не заметил, как они умяли пирог до последней крошки, кофе тоже выпит, а продолжать нотацию глупо. Но повторять время от времени надо – поостыв, Энджи делает верные выводы. Жаль, Гриффина до сих пор приходится наказывать, чтоб дошло. Его дети очень разные, хотя похожи на него оба. </p><p>Пока дочь домывает посуду и убирает в шкаф, Кори впервые за долгое время тянет посмотреть не первый попавшийся ужастик. Втихую погуглив в телефоне отзывы, он выбирает «Семейку Аддамс». Фильм, несмотря на очевидную глупость сюжета, действительно довольно забавный, и уже минут через пять Кори обнаруживает, что Энджи смеется в голос. Но что он сам просто тихо фыркает и продолжает следить за злоключениями лысого идиота со звучным именем Фестер («нагноение» англ.). И мысли об акулах исчезают сами собой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В декабре 2017 года Кори объявил о своем расставании с женой Стефани, которое длилось уже год. 12 октября 2019 года он женился на Алисии Дав, танцовщице из группы «CHERRY BOMBS» (Вишневые бомбы) https://youtu.be/byBMVxl8Y2o</p><p>* У Кори 3-е детей:<br/>1) дочь Анджелина, сокращенно Энджи (1992 г.) - из-за ее матери, имя которой хранится в тайне, 18-летний Кори пытался покончить с собой. Будущая бабушка Анджелины вовремя отвезла Кори в больницу – к счастью, беременная дочь похвасталась ей, что «эта сволочь скоро сдохнет»;</p><p>2) сын Гриффин (2002 г.) - мать Скарлетт Стоун, актриса из Де Мойне;</p><p>3) дочь Райан (2014 г.) - мать Стефани Луби, бывший тур-менеджер «Slipknot», менеджер лейбла «Roadrunner Records».</p><p>** Кори с детства боится акул из-за фильма ужасов, на который его сводила мать.</p><p>*** Чарльз Бонничи - отец Кори. Никогда не искал встреч с сыном, пока тот не стал рок-звездой. После знакомства с отцом Кори был в эйфории, но их общение быстро разбило розовые очки:<br/>«Должен сказать, что если бы я встретил своего отца в любой другой момент своей жизни, все сложилось бы неправильно» (с) Кори</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>